Here to Stay
by Shadapadaboo
Summary: Because He couldn't go through this, 'recovery' without the trust, even if it was only him, he would be enough.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HEROES; ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO NBC, AND THEIR AFFILIATES. CREATED BY: TIM KRING. I OWN NO PART PAST OR PRESENT IN THIS FRANCHISE**

A/N:

I decided to write this to hopefully give me a writer's boost. I am still unsure if its worked yet XD.

Well I hope you enjoy this… I pulled it out of nowhere as I listened to my **'Epic Play List Of Awesome'** seriously.. It's labeled that….

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

**Here To Stay**

Childish giggles filled the room as Peter played with baby Matty, But Parkman remained unconcerned with him, as all of his attention rested on the other man dressed in black.

His wife was in the kitchen making some calls in hopes of the others coming early, as far as Sylar knew she was getting something to drink.

"I am surprised we are the first ones here." Sylar offered in an attempt to break the silence, he began wondering if Peter was wrong and he shouldn't try to make friends with anyone else.

Matt looked at him suspiciously, "Yeah, me too."

The other swallowed, and glanced at Peter for help, but all of his attention was on the baby, leaving Sylar to fight his own battle.

"how has your week been?" The watchmaker attempted desperately, and Matt rolled his eyes.

"Are you seriously trying this?" He sighed, Sylar nodded.

"Peter say talking to other people will be good for me." He gave a weak smile.

The former officer shook his head bitterly and whispered, "I know you can't control yourself even if you tried."

Sylar leaned forward to meet him, "I Can, Peter is helping me."

"And how is that may I ask?" Parkman mocked.

The other seemed to shrink back and decided he was right, this was a bad idea, "Just like Lydia said, I needed a connection to be 'fixed'."

The former officer chuckled condescendingly, and unworried, due to Peter's presence, "A connection? And you think that's Peter?"

Nodding the other smiled looking over at his friend, "If I feel it, that hunger, I think of how much it would hurt the one person who dared to have faith in me."

The telepath eyed him then looked at Peter as well, the Paramedic, who had been bouncing Mattie, froze and allowed his gaze to drift towards the other men who seemed to be fascinated by his display.

Placing the child back into his pin, Peter smiled causing the others to turn away awkwardly.

"Is there something on me?" he asked, interested in the other two men's strange behavior.

Matt shook his head and Sylar offered a soft , "No."

As the silence passed unbearably Sylar turned to his friend and smiled, "How long do you think it will be before the next person shows up and insults me?"

Peter shrugged and smiled back, "I give 'em about five seconds."

Matt just shook his head and turned towards Matty, to see how he was fairing without Peter, who he seemed to have grown attached to.

Hiro and Ando appeared minutes later, and instantly became interested in Matty, they were followed by Claire, Gretchen and Noah.

Each noticed Sylar in their own turn, and spoke their mind equally, some more courteous, such as Hiro, others not as much.

Upon Emma's, who was invited by Peter, arrival she was promptly introduced to everyone by the Paramedic. Each 'Special' was pleased to meet her, and wore a confused expression when she settled between Peter and Sylar.

The night went along as they all mingled and discussed how they had begun blending into society, Mohinder arrived just before the meal Mrs. Parkman had prepared was served.

They all settled where they had felt comfortable, Ando and Hiro sat on the left side of the table, joined by Mohinder. Matt sat at the end, his wife at his right, followed by Claire, Gretchen and Noah, Tracy joined after the meal.

Sylar and Peter stood at the counter away from the group, Emma had taken the seat at the end opposite Parkman.

The two men who had arrived first remained isolated from the group, even as the others made their way into the living room, they took their place in the corner.

"Hey, Peter! Come look at this!" Claire called obviously begging him to join the others. He came for a short while, but returned to his isolated friend.

"Peter, you should stat with them…" Sylar suggested softly, hoping he was not causing the Paramedic to become estranged from his friends who obviously missed his input.

The other shook his head and smiled, "We'll join them when _your_ ready. I'm not gonna leave you alone."

They were the first too leave as Sylar became uncomfortable when the others began pressuring Peter to join them, and as he would decline, they would turn their eyes towards him and accuse the former killer.

As they traveled down the walk way, Peter turned to his friend, "You did good." he commended.

The other looked at him bewildered and sighed, "If we didn't leave I would have died at least six times, if not more."

"Well at least your immortal." Peter chuckled in response, "They need time ok? Let them get used to you first."

"Most of them have a reason take their hate to their grave." The Watchmaker sighed kicking a small rock.

"Well we got one good thing out of the night." Peter smiled, causing his friend to whip his focus away from the ground.

"What do you mean?" Sylar asked the question hesitantly, and Peter smiled.

"I got Matty to use his 'Ability' on me," The shorter man replied with an uncontrollable grin.

Sylar furrowed his brows in confusion, his friend caught his expression and elaborated.

"After my dad took Hiro's ability, little Matty restored it."

The Watchmaker's eyes widened in disbelief, and queried with a sad tone "Did it work, for you?"

"Don't know yet…" he trailed, then caught Sylar's expression, leading him to ask, "What's the matter?"

The taller man shook his head, "Well if it works, you won't nee me around anymore…"

Peter grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly, "If it worked, you'll never have to be alone again."

Sylar's eyes widened, he had never considered life after Peter was gone, would he have given into the hunger? He smiled as Peter closed his eyes and became invisible, and he heard nothing but his friend's joyous cries.

The Watchmaker smiled softly as well, knowing he would never have to contemplate eternity alone, and he no longer worried about the other's cold attitude towards him, forgiveness took time, it hade taken five years for Peter.

And he chuckled lightly as his friend reappeared, he could wait for the others as well, with Peter by his side he could wait forever.

A/N:

I was not planning on this being over 500 words… guess its good though in a way that its longer… right?

I was pretty unsure where I was headed with this, but it was fun to write.. And very cute!

Tell me how I did pwease….

_(This has been 1207 words from Phronima's Power)_


End file.
